Pallet spacers are often used to aid in stacking items that are stored on a pallet or the like. Such items are often stored in temperature-controlled environments, such as a cooler or freezer. In some existing pallet spacer systems, the stored items may not be properly aligned, which causes the items to lean against and contact an adjacent item, which in turn can restrict air flow and inhibit proper temperature control of the items. When the items are perishable or store perishables therein, such as food products, lack of sufficient air circulation can lead to spoilage or cause improper processing of the food product once it is thawed. Insufficient air flow can also increase blast-freezing and tempering cycles, resulting in increased inventory losses and utility costs.